


Of Mice And Glass Slippers

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, moved from ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: A formal banquet that Diana has been dreading draws near. Sensing her girlfriend's unease, Akko proposes and idea.[Moved from FFnet]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Of Mice And Glass Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a hankering to do some Diana with transformed, animal-form Akko and I got this idea. It's just gonna be a long oneshot. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Of Mice And Glass Slippers

The suite is quiet this afternoon as the sunlight comes slanting in through the large vertical windows.

Diana had gone out of her way to make up an excuse to stay behind while Hannah and Barbara went into town for a while.

And the reason for that excuse is sitting here with her on the couch right now, with one hand on her hip and the other cushioning the back of her head.

Akko pushes her lips gently but firmly over hers. Diana kisses her back with equal fervor, allowing her fingers to start curling absently through her long brown hair.

Akko can tell she's distracted. She has been for some time now. She doesn't want to be the only one enjoying their alone time. Diana's the one who needs the stress-relief more than her, and if she's not utilizing it now, that means it's not right for Akko to continue.

So she breaks the kiss, easing herself away from Diana's mouth, waiting until her girlfriend reopens her eyes so their gazes can meet.

"Diana? Are you okay?"

Diana sighs. She'd thought she was being more tactful about things, but evidently not.

"I apologize. I was merely-"

"Thinking about that upcoming party thing, right?"

Diana sighs again.

"Yes. Though it is more of a formal banquet. It is only a few days away now and I must start making preparations to return to the Cavendish estate. I have already informed the professors of my future temporary absence, however... there is still much more to prepare myself for."

Just listening to her sound so dejected makes Akko both sad and angry.

Diana's already told her about this banquet and that it's a big enough deal that Diana will need to go back home for an entire weekend in order to attend and represent the Cavendish family. Though she has yet to become the official head, Diana had decided to return for the banquet in spite of her aunt's reassurances that there was no need. Akko doesn't know much more about it than that, but she _does_ know it's been eating away at Diana for a week now.

Presently, Akko groans exaggeratedly and finds one of Diana's hands to hold.

"Gaaaah, why do you even have to go again, Diana? I know you gotta represent your family, but _why?_ Are the people who're gonna be there _really_ that important?"

"I am afraid so," Diana affirms. "Many associates of Andrew's father will be in attendance, and as I am sure you are aware, they are very significant figures. Being as I am related, and that they are using the Cavendish estate to host the banquet, my mandatory attendance is more a social expectation than anything else. Even so, I cannot allow myself to miss this opportunity to represent the Cavendish name."

Akko lets out a long, guttural sigh and slumps herself against Diana, hugging her defiantly.

"I wish you didn't have to goooo..." she mutters. "It doesn't sound like it's gonna be any fun for you..."

"Unfortunately, it is not a matter of recreation."

"But still! What are you even gonna _do_ there? Just stand around and talk to these old guys?"

"That is often a major part of it," Diana confesses. "Oftentimes I am asked to dance-"

"Eh?!"

"-though I manage to refuse all but the most persistent of suitors."

"S-Suitors...?" Akko yelps, pulling back from the hug. "Y-You mean...?"

Diana's eyes soften just a little, a small smile curling her lips.

"Indeed, I suppose I am rather sought-after. But not for the better reasons one might hope for. Any of those men who wish to take my hand only want it for alternative motives – the finances, the title, the fame. I have rejected every advance and proposal that is anything more than political, and fully intend to continue doing so."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Relief floods through Akko to drown out the unease, and she hugs her again. "But still, that's... that sounds like an awful night for you..."

"Perhaps not," Diana muses. "I always find enjoyment in my own ways. My personal favorite is redirecting the topic of conversation until the person speaking to me forgets what his initial intentions were. Many of these boys have the money and the social power, but lack severely in the department of wit."

Akko gives a little chuckle.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Diana. But still..." Her chest deflates like a balloon as she lets out a long breath. "I wish I could go with you... just so you wouldn't have to be alone..."

Diana closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"The thought is very much appreciated, Akko. Truly it is. However, if I were to suddenly appear at this banquet with you in-tow, or even if we were to pretend we were not in attendance together... I am afraid you would only be hounded all night in either situation. A young witch of non-magical lineage present at a banquet where significant political figures are in attendance would cause quite an uproar. They would harass you until you had no choice but to leave. Or worse..."

Diana tightens her hold on Akko a little more. "Some of those men can be very... persistent. It is not impossible for them to force or threaten you into a dance. And I would never wish that upon you, Akko. Not for my sake, or for anything else."

Akko is quiet for a moment, feeling the way Diana reacts as she says these things, the way her embrace tightens, the way her voice lowers a pitch. It's clear that Diana has been in the very situation she'd described, forced to dance with strangers for the sake of appearances and respect.

Akko feels as though a flame has been lit within her stomach. She's a little angry, but mostly disgusted to even consider that. She, too, squeezes Diana tighter.

"If that's what happens... then I _definitely_ don't want you to go. Even though I know you can handle yourself... but if you still have to do things you don't want to anyway..."

Diana realizes she's gone too far in revealing the going-ons of these banquets. Easing back, she places a small, reassuring kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"I apologize for upsetting you, Akko. The instances I referred to are few and far between. I will be fine. I will have Anna's support as well."

"But Anna won't be able to be with you all the time, right? She'll have to serve food and drinks and stuff..."

Akko pouts. If she could stop Diana from going just by hugging her all weekend like this, she would.

But then-

"Hey! Diana!"

"Yes?"

Akko wiggles herself back, and Diana instantly recognizes that wide grin spreading across her lips, the sparkle making its way into her eyes. She knows this look all too well.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

The wind tugs softly at Akko's hair as she hugs Diana's stomach and looks down at the world below.

After making up a story about how she would need to 'go somewhere important' for the weekend, the headmistress has reluctantly granted her permission to leave the school, though she set a very strict time for Akko to return by.

Now, she's on the back of Diana's broom with a few bags of luggage dangling beneath them, bound for the leyline that will eventually take them to the Cavendish estate.

Akko excitedly snuggles into her girlfriend's back, thrilled to be accompanying her after all.

Meanwhile, Diana finds herself sighing once again.

"I cannot believe you managed to convince me on this matter..."

Akko giggles and leans forward to peck her cheek.

"There's no way I was gonna let you go by yourself!"

"I suppose not. Had I denied you, I am certain you would have discovered a way to follow me back regardless. At least this way you have permission granted by the headmistress and I will know exactly where you are at all times."

"You bet'cha!"

The banquet is taking place tonight, and after it's over they will spend a night at the estate before coming back to Luna Nova tomorrow morning. Akko's excited to think of it as a miniature vacation with her girlfriend, though she knows they'll both have to focus on their task at the banquet tonight. Akko reminds herself of that task now as they enter the leyline.

_All I gotta do is make sure no one forces themselves on her. Diana said that doesn't happen that often anyway. Either way, once the banquet is over, Diana and I'll be able to spend a whole night together! That is, if Anna lets me..._

Diana had told only her closest maid of their relationship in her letters, but Akko knows Anna is very protective of Diana – probably equally as protective of her as Akko is.

_At least that's something we can agree on._

As they exit the leyline, Akko takes in the scenery of the world on the other side. Endless miles of open countryside that eventually lead into large establishments, dozens of roads cutting maze-like paths between it all. Diana sets a course straight for the estate, and Akko savors the view from above.

Once the property is in sight, Akko snuggles closer to her girlfriend for the last few moments of their ride, knowing she'll have to disguise herself before they land. Anna is the only other person who knows Akko will be here for the evening, and therefore she'll have to hide herself from everyone else.

As Diana begins to lower the broom and slow their speed, she turns back to her girlfriend.

"Are you ready?"

With a nod, Akko presses one last quick kiss to her cheek, then draws her wand.

" _Metamorphie Fasciess!_ "

And just like that, Diana's passenger vanishes. Well, in the eyes of anyone who wouldn't already be looking for her.

Akko plops down onto Diana's shoulder in the body of a mouse, curling her tiny claws into her clothes so the wind won't blow her away. Diana glances down at her. Akko bumps her nose against her cheek.

"Chuu!"

"Very good. Now please conceal yourself."

"Right!"

Akko climbs down Diana's arm until she locates the pocket in her shawl and slips inside. She bundles herself up in the soft little cave and keeps her head down. This is how she plans to accompany Diana to the banquet as well. It will be easy for her to keep herself hidden like this, and she'll be able to stick close to Diana.

The rush of the wind changes now as she feels and hears as Diana lands and quickly takes Akko's luggage off the broom handle to hold it behind her own. She greets whomever is outside to receive her. Akko recognizes Anna's voice among them.

"Welcome home, Young Lady."

She's probably looking around, wondering where Diana's 'guest' is. Akko chuckles from her hiding spot, but stays down.

After several moments of swaying around in Diana's pocket, the sounds of foreign voices eventually die down. She hears Diana's footsteps as she walks toward her room unattended now. Akko clings to the edge of her pocket and peers out, squinting at the change in lighting. Diana glances down at her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yup!"

"Thank goodness." Diana's been internally fretting all the while that she might've jostled her too much or injured her somehow. Now, she breathes a sigh of relief and offers her hand. With a little "hup!" Akko grabs onto her fingers and climbs up into her palm.

When they reach Diana's room, Akko climbs up to her shoulder so Diana can open the door. Once inside, she puts down their luggage bags and Akko hops down, willing the spell to cancel out. After a poof of smoke, she's back to her usual form.

With a chuckle she throws her arms around Diana and nuzzles into her cheek, then steals a quick peck from her lips.

From there, the two of them situate themselves. Akko had only packed a few overnight clothes, since she had come to the conclusion that she would be in her mouse form for most of today and would only need her uniform otherwise. Diana has also packed very lightly, and it's only a few moments before she's checking the clock.

"We have plenty of time, even before I need to begin getting ready. Are you hungry?"

"Mmm, nah!"

Diana blinks.

"R-Really? Are you certain?"

"Yeah!" Akko pipes. "I ate a huuuge lunch before we left and I can just eat later or something. But right now I finally get to be alone with you for a little while so..." She twiddles her fingers excitedly, her eyes wide and hopeful.

Diana smiles.

"Well then, if you are certain."

"I am! Definitely!"

"Very well."

Diana ensures her bedroom door is locked before taking Akko's hand and guiding her over to the bed. They slip out of their shoes and sit on the edge.

Akko wastes no time in looping her arms around Diana's sides to pull her in. Diana braces one hand on Akko's shoulder and cups the other to the back of her head. They continue where they had left off yesterday, kissing without the fear of potentially being discovered.

But halfway through the kiss, Akko feels Diana stop engaging. With a pout, Akko leans back.

"Diana! Stop worrying about the banquet! You gotta relax!"

Diana puts a hand to her head and sighs.

"I apologize. You are right, Akko."

Akko nuzzles her cheek again, shifting her weight to gently ease Diana down onto her back.

"We have some time, right? You should rest. You've been so busy all day making preparations and flying us all the way here and worrying about everything." Leaning over her, Akko's hair slips down over her shoulder as she places a soft kiss on Diana's lips. "Just relax for a while, okay? For me?"

With yet another sigh, Diana's hands find their way to the back of Akko's head and pull her down.

"I suppose that is an offer I cannot refuse."

Triumphant that she's gotten her stubborn girlfriend to relent, Akko pulls her legs up onto the bed and eases herself down next to Diana. She has to resist the urge to kiss her more simply so Diana can focus on resting instead of that.

Even so, nothing stops Akko from slipping her arms around her and cuddling up close. Diana pulls her girlfriend in, hugging her shoulders. With all she's been doing to prepare and all that's been on her mind recently...

And now to have Akko pressed warmly up against her, sapping away her worries one by one...

Diana's eyes close in a matter of seconds. Akko nestles against her chest, keeping a loose hold on the small of her back. She closes her eyes to concentrate on Diana.

As the minutes tick by, she can feel Diana's grip on her going slack. Her breathing slows down, and when Akko presses an ear to her chest, she can hear her pulse thumping steadily.

She contents herself by listening for a while, enjoying the feeling of being awake while Diana sleeps. She feels like she's protecting her somehow just in giving her someplace warm and safe to fall asleep in.

Akko herself soon begins to get a little drowsy. She shifts a bit, moving her arms up Diana's back.

They've only been resting for ten minutes or so when she feels Diana moan softly and start to move. Akko realizes her weight has been crushing Diana's arm.

_Crap! I don't want her to wake up just yet! She's gotta rest!_

Therefore, before Diana can wake up from the prickling in her arm, Akko touches her wand again and whispers.

" _Metamorphie Fasciess!_ "

And with another puff of smoke, her body weight disappears.

Akko bounces down lightly on the bed in her mouse form, peering up at Diana's face to ensure she hadn't woken her up. Diana stirs a little, rolling onto her back now that Akko is no longer there to hold her otherwise, but she doesn't wake.

Relieved, Akko bounds up next to her girlfriend. She has to be careful when she's in this form, because if she's taken by surprise before she can change again, something like Diana simply putting a hand on her too hard could hurt. Akko wants to be close to her, but she doesn't want to get squished.

So she carefully climbs her way up Diana's stomach, moving her paws very slowly so as not to rouse her. Akko tiptoes up her chest and curls up at the top of her collar, making a little nest in the fabric of her shawl.

"Aahh..."

With a tiny yawn, Akko closes her eyes. Diana's warmth radiates ten times as much to her smaller body now than it does when she was in human form. She can both hear and feel Diana's heartbeat as it sends out comforting little pulses beneath her paws.

When Diana breathes, Akko rises and falls along with the movements of her chest. The slow rocking motions combined with her warmth and the steady beat of her heart all come together to eventually lull Akko to sleep as well.

However, she'd forgotten about one minor detail - that the spell wears off if she becomes unconscious.

Diana is in the midst of a deep, peaceful nap when she suddenly receives a rude awakening. Her eyes fly open as the air is crushed from her lungs. Looking down, she finds Akko sprawled out on top of her. With a grunt, Diana gets a hold on her back and tries to push her off.

"Ak... ko..."

"Hmn..." Groggily, Akko lifts her face and blinks, finding herself nose-to-nose with her girlfriend. Diana gives her a tight smile and wheezes.

"I am... finding it somewhat difficult to breathe..."

"Eh...? Uwah!" With a shriek, Akko scrambles off of her, lifting her weight away and rolling to the side. She leaves Diana gasping for breath as she tries to push herself upright. Akko takes her hands and supports her back, helping her straighten up, then gets to peppering kisses all across her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you! I just wanted to rest my eyes but it was so _comfy_ -"

"It is quite all right, Akko."

Diana silences her with a kiss, conveying to her that she's all right with emotions rather than words. Akko relaxes against her, glad to know she hadn't hurt her. When they part, Diana's eyes flash once again to the clock.

"It is about time for me to start getting ready anyway."

"But did you at least get to rest a _little_ bit?"

"I did," Diana promises. "My first nap in ten years and it was certainly a good one."

"Ten years?!" Akko blurts. "Diana, you gotta take more naps!"

Chuckling, Diana gives her one more kiss on the lips before slipping herself off the bed. Akko stays put as she watches her go to her closet and pull out a familiar blue dress.

"Ooh~! Isn't that the same one you wore to Andrew's party?"

"Indeed it is. I am very fond of this dress. My mother had it prepared for me specifically for such banquets. I have worn it to every single one since I grew into it."

"Your mother did...?"

Akko briefly recalls the pink dress Diana had once let her wear, which had been prepared for her eleventh birthday. It makes her sad to think Diana's mother prepared all of these dresses for her daughter years in advance, but never got to see her in most of them.

"In any case," Diana continues. "I must shower. With the water running, no one should attempt to enter the room, so you can relax."

Taking the dress with her, Diana turns and disappears into her bathroom.

Akko leans herself back and lies down on the bed once again. Closing her eyes, she rolls onto the spot where Diana had been lying earlier, which is still a little warm. Her scent lingers there, and it comforts Akko enough to have her fall asleep once again.

When she next wakes, it's to a hand gently tapping her shoulder and a voice calling her name.

"Akko."

She lifts a hand to her face to rub her eyes and blearily looks up.

There's an angel standing in front of her.

Diana's already dressed in her pale blue gown with the sashes of fabric falling around her hips, and the fold of it revealing her shoulders and collarbone. On her feet are bluish glass slippers, and on her hands and up to her elbows are white gloves. Her hair is already dry, and perhaps a little fluffy and wavy from her shower, and her eyes are as beautifully blue as ever.

Akko sits up and feels her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Diana... you're even prettier than the last time I saw you in that. N-Not to say you _weren't_ super pretty before but-"

"Thank you." Diana dips her head before Akko distresses herself trying to explain what she'd meant. "Guests will be arriving soon, therefore I must be at the ballroom promptly." She hesitates, but gives Akko one last chance to back down from this. "Akko, you do not have to come with me. If you'd prefer, you can simply stay here and wait for me."

But Akko had already made up her mind before coming here.

"Nope! I'm gonna come with you! I'm sure you'll feel better if you know you're not alone out there. And I'll feel better, too!"

Diana isn't surprised by her answer, but hearing it causes a warm feeling to spread across her chest.

"Very well."

"Hmm, but Diana..." Akko looks over the dress she's wearing. "Does that dress have any pockets for me? Where can I hide?"

Diana scans herself as well, but the only place Akko might be able to hide herself in is within the folds of the decorative sashes, and those are not securely sewn into the rest of the dress. Fearing that won't be a suitable spot for her, Diana comes up with an alternative.

She heads back to her closet and searches for a moment until she finds what she's looking for. It's a fluffy white shawl made of faux fur, with plenty of space and material for Akko to be able to hide in without being noticeable.

"Ooh! It's perfect!" Akko claps. "Can I put it on for you?"

Diana is surprised by the request, but dips her head.

Akko jumps off the bed and scurries over to her, but she's very careful in taking the shawl. Standing in front of her girlfriend, she gently lifts Diana's hair up away from her shoulders and slips the soft material around the nape of her neck. After bringing it around to the other side, Akko fastens the piece in place at the center of her collar, using the little broach with the emblem of a unicorn. Diana reaches up to touch that broach with a reminiscent fondness.

"This belonged to my mother."

Akko smiles.

"It's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you are."

She takes Diana's hands and leans in to kiss her sweetly, brushing their noses together. Diana wraps both arms around her and holds her close for a moment, drawing in whatever strength and energy she can muster in order to face the evening ahead.

A knock sounds on the door.

"Young Lady? The first guest has arrived."

"I will be out in just a moment. Thank you, Anna." With that, she steps away from her girlfriend.

Akko takes her cue. She draws her wand and casts the spell a third time.

" _Metamorphie Fasciess!_ "

Another cloud of smoke, and she finds herself in midair as a mouse. Diana quickly reaches out to catch her. Akko grins and scampers up her arm to the fluffy fabrics of her shawl. She stands on her back paws and leans over to bump her nose against Diana's cheek.

"Bibbity boppity boop!"

Diana gives her a hopeless smile.

"All right, you will be accompanying me. But please, Akko, do be careful. There will be no need for you to reveal yourself."

"I won't!" she assures. "I'll just be here if you need me! If you're feeling anxious about something, you can just talk to me!"

Diana has to admit she does feel a little better just in hearing those words. Akko is truly going out of her way and even putting herself at risk for the sake of making her feel comfortable tonight.

Diana reaches up to her and offers her palm. Akko crawls in, only to be brought up close so Diana can kiss her head.

"Thank you, Akko."

"Chee!"

With that, Diana puts her back onto her shoulder, and Akko disappears into the fluff.

Diana takes a deep breath, then heads for the door.

Anna greets her in the hallway, peering curiously over her shoulder, clearly looking for the 'guest' Diana had told her about. But Diana waves her hand dismissively and encourages her not to worry.

She walks beside Anna down the hallways of the mansion, taking a familiar path she's walked many times before.

Banquets always fill her with a sense of unease. She's never been one for large gatherings, bright lights, and constant energy. She'd much rather be alone in her room studying with a soothing cup of tea in her hand.

The sounds of chatter are already audible even halfway down the hall. Diana can see the lights from inside the ballroom and witnesses several people already entering. Servants and maids line the walls to welcome them, but Diana knows she has an obligation to greet them all personally as well. She and Anna pause just outside the room.

"Young Lady, should you need anything throughout the course of the evening, please do not hesitate to come find me."

"I won't." Diana smiles up at her loyal maid. "Thank you, Anna."

"Take care, then. I'm aware there are a few scoundrels in attendance tonight. And I don't just mean your cousins."

Diana actually chuckles softly at the joke before Anna takes her leave. Once she's gone, Akko peeks out from her soft little nest behind Diana's neck.

"Ew, your cousins are gonna be here? Those annoying twins? And your aunt?"

Diana jumps at the sound of her voice so close to her ear.

"Naturally," she replies softly. "Andrew will be here as well." With that, Diana inclines her head, and Akko sinks back into her hiding spot.

_I guess that's a good thing. Andrew's one more person on our side, so he can help if anything goes wrong._

From there, Diana gets to greeting all of the well-dressed guests. She welcomes them all with a smile that isn't real, but appears genuine enough. Her speech is as refined and formal as ever, and she radiates the very picture of politeness and prestige.

Akko listens to her girlfriend as she goes about the massive ballroom. She manages to catch a few glances of the place from her hiding spot.

It's a wide room with high ceilings, complete with several fancy, crystal chandeliers. Dining tables covered with lacy white clothes line the walls, and a wide space in the middle is available for dancing. There's a small band playing live music in one corner, and tables covered in food in the others.

Akko's literally never felt smaller in her life.

_Whoa... this is like straight out of a movie or something!_

As she steals little glimpses of the room from the cover of Diana's hair, Akko recognizes Andrew and his father chatting amongst a crowd of men in suits.

There are so many people here, and Akko can't help but notice that most of them are men. Some of them have women on their arms, but the majority appear to be single. Akko scrunches up her nose distastefully.

_They're enemies! All of them!_

"Akko?"

She jumps a little as Diana suddenly looks back to address her.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah! I'm good!"

"Please stay down. I do not want you slipping off."

Akko can sense things now that she couldn't normally sense as a human. There are little pulses of anxiety wafting off of Diana, and she realizes she's more worried about Akko than anything else right now. Akko presses herself close to Diana's neck.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Take a deeeep breath!"

Diana is about to do as much when a deep voice addresses her. She quickly lifts a hand to her shoulder to ensure Akko has time to hide before Diana turns around to greet the next guest.

She doesn't let her nervousness show itself. She's as poised and confident as ever as she discusses politics, finances, and current events with everyone who comes her way. She remembers every detail about each of these important men and takes care to prove she's been paying attention to the happenings of the world.

From her makeshift nest, Akko hears Diana say all sorts of things. Sometimes it's "To my knowledge, the stocks are in your favor" or "The establishment is coming along quite nicely" or "Your business ventures are quite admirable."

All things to stroke their ego. But she never sugar-coats things more than she has to, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind whenever someone says something she doesn't agree with.

Akko hears her very subtly tell off a bunch of them, coating her insults in refined words and fractured compliments to ease the blow. Though there are a few times when she doesn't censor herself at all and leaves them red-faced and seething.

Akko's never gotten to see Diana in this kind of action before. It's exciting more than it's worrisome, because Diana knows exactly how to handle each and every conversation and direct it in her favor.

Presently, she leaves her most recent victim muttering under his breath and heads for the refreshments table for a glass of water to ease her nerves. Akko pops up next to her ear and whispers.

"Wow! Diana, you're so amazing! I always knew you were super smart, but I never thought you knew so much about everything even in the non-magical world!"

Diana sips down her water, but keeps the glass to her lips to hide the fact that she's conversing with someone unseen.

"They are verbal battles, and I have learned from experience how to maneuver through them effectively."

"Kyaaa~ Diana, you're so coooool!" Akko hugs her neck and kisses her. "You're doing great!"

And Diana can't stop the smile from spreading across her lips. She'd done this a million times before by herself without needing praise or validation. But to finally have it from someone who was on her side makes her heart warm.

"Thank you, Akko." Diana checks their surroundings to ensure no one is nearby before asking. "Are you hungry? You've not eaten since we arrived."

Akko sheepishly paws at her belly.

"Ahh, m-maybe a little bit..."

"Then please take whatever you'd like. It should not take long to fill you up while you are in that form."

"Really?!" Akko's mouth begins to water just at the sight of all the delicious foods on the table. Cakes and crackers and cheeses and sandwiches and all kinds of things to nibble on...

"Do try to be quick," Diana advises.

With a nod, Akko readies herself. As soon as Diana reaches out her arm to put her glass down, Akko scurries down her elbow and slides off onto the table. She swoons at the scent of all the food, but does her best to be quick.

She darts between a decorative vase and one of the bowls, hiding herself in the shadows of the objects. She chooses a small piece of cake and begins taking off mouthfuls of creamy chocolate.

Diana keeps a watchful eye out in case anyone approaches. The last thing she needs is for someone here to spot a mouse.

Akko's also very aware of the chaos that could erupt if she's seen by anyone else.

So after finishing her cake, she only eats one small cracker before wiping her paws and scurrying back up Diana's arm to shelter.

"Was it to your liking?"

"Uwaaah, it was amazziiiiing~" Akko jolts with a tiny burp, and Diana chuckles.

With feeding Akko having gone without a hitch, Diana turns away from the table and begins making her way across the room once more.

Akko senses her tensing up a bit again and pokes her head out. She looks to where Diana is heading and recognizes three familiar figures.

"Geh-"

Akko ducks as Diana reaches her aunt and cousins, dipping her head.

"Good evening, Aunt Daryl. I am glad to see you are doing well."

Akko's expecting some kind of snide remark or insult. But to her surprise, the woman looks Diana over with mild interest and gives a simple reply.

"Likewise, Diana."

And that's all.

_Maybe... she regrets what she did to stop Diana from completing the ritual. Maybe she's trying to make up for it now..._

Akko's whiskers twitch just a little.

For a while, Diana continues talking to people as per usual, smoothly turning every conversation around in her favor and respectfully declining every dance that's offered to her.

Some of the suitors smile and leave her be at the first signs of rejection. But others are a bit less likely to take the hints.

A few times, Akko starts getting anxious for Diana's sake.

Some of them get a little pushy. Some flirt as if their lives depend on it. But none of them so much as get to touch her.

Diana smooth-talks her way out of every situation she'd doesn't like. No matter what they say or do to try and persuade her, Diana has a response for everything.

One boy boasts about his money.

"My father has enough money to buy his own island."

"Really? Then perhaps you should plan a trip there."

 _Translation:_ Akko thinks. _'Take a hike!'_

Another tries to woo her with the promise of an easygoing lifestyle.

"You'd never have to work a day in your life."

"It seems you would know _exactly_ what that is like."

And yet another brags about his education.

"I'm in my 3rd year attending one of the most expensive universities in the country!"

"If that is so, then I presume you are smart enough to take a hint."

They say all sorts of things to try and win her over, be it for a dance or for a date. Some of them even seem like they're eager to drop down on one knee and propose right then and there.

 _Yeesh!_ Akko thinks. _Rich people banquets are terrifying!_

But if anyone knows the ins and outs of them, it's Diana. She makes it clear to her suitors that she is not interested in their advances, and then takes the time to check on the servants, reminding them to drink some water and take rests. Akko's filled with a fresh wave of adoration for her girlfriend's purity.

_She's so beautiful, inside and out~_

Just as the thought passes through her mind, Akko feels Diana's fingertips gently touching her back.

"Akko? Are you thirsty, perhaps?"

"Nope! I'm all good!"

"Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to get my attention."

"I know! You already told me that~"

"Akko. I truly am grateful to have you with me. I feel very much at ease."

"I'm glad! You're doing great, Diana!"

The hours have been coming and going, and now seems to be the time of night when people are starting to dance more rather than chat and eat. A few of Diana's suitors come back to ask her again for a dance. But she tells them all the same thing.

"I would rather not at the moment. Perhaps another time."

It's the perfect response. Respectful in its refusal, polite in the potential promise of another opportunity sometime in the future, yet not entirely abiding to keep that promise, and just edgy enough to imply her disinterest.

She simply stands back away from the main crowds, in a spot where she hopes she won't catch anyone else's attention. She stands in a lighter area of the room, where the excess of light doesn't make the pale colors of her dress stand out as much. She blends in just like any other face in the crowd.

She can both hear and feel Akko sighing and shifting around beneath her hair, content and assured. Diana feels just the same. She closes her eyes just for a moment, to enjoy the music and the winding-down of the evening's energy-

"Hey!"

A rough, hard hand suddenly lands on her shoulder. Diana jolts, unable to stop a gasp from slipping out as her eyes open wide.

An unfamiliar young man is standing in front of her, clearly angered. The redness in his face and the stench wafting off of him clearly indicate he is drunk.

Diana hurriedly shakes his hand off, reaching back with her own to feel for Akko, ensuring she isn't hurt. She feels Akko's tiny paws squeeze her fingers to tell her she's all right. Diana lowers her arm and folds her hands behind her back.

Despite the man's rudeness, Diana has no choice but to address him as politely as possible.

"Sir, can I assist you in any way?"

He growls and sputters, swaying on his feet.

"Yeah! 'S a matter'a fact, ya can. I came all the way here tonight fer this shindig and I don't even get a dance? Seems kinda rude."

"Unfortunately," Diana says calmly. "The main point of this gathering is to discuss business ventures and politics. Dancing is not a requirement for any guest. Including myself."

He snorts, taking a heavy step forward, but Diana stands her ground.

"Bullshit. You gimme a dance or I might just hafta cause a scene."

Diana flinches in irritation. That's one of the few things she can't refute.

From behind her, Akko's fur is still ruffled from nearly being squashed by the giant hand.

_What a creep! Touching her like that! And he's drunk as a skunk! I can smell it from here!_

She wrinkles her nose and waits for Diana to refuse this guy.

But when she hears him threaten her, Akko freezes up. She feels Diana heave a sigh, and watches her dip her head.

"Very well, sir."

"What?" Akko squeaks. "Diana, you can't!"

Diana determines this man is drunk enough not to notice if she whispers briefly to herself.

"This is one of those times where I have no choice, Akko. He could very easily start accusing me of being rude to him for refusing, and that is something I cannot afford here."

"But-"

"Hey!" the boy slurs. "I'm waitin' here, dollface. Where's my dance, huh?"

In his impatience, he grabs Diana's hand roughly and yanks her forward. Diana stumbles, instantly realizing that this situation is becoming dangerous.

"Sir, I would have to request you leave-"

"Huh?! You kickin' me out?! After I came all the way here?!" His voice rises up into a bellow, drawing the attention of nearly everyone in the room. Diana grits her teeth.

"Sir, if you would please-"

"Shut it!" he barks. "Fine! If ya won't dance, you've gotta pay me! Compensate me for comin' all the way here for _nothin'!_ " He wrenches her arm upward with force, and Diana winces in pain. From her hiding spot, Akko actually feels Diana's shoulder pop.

"D-Diana-!" _I've gotta do something-_

"S-Sir..." Diana knows she only has to hold him off for a few seconds longer before some of the servants or other guests reach them to interfere and pull him off. "If you would please-"

"How 'bout this?" He presses his fingers over the broach on Diana's chest and tries to tug it free. "Looks like it's worth a fortune. Ya got enough goddamn money so ya won't miss this, will ya?"

Diana winces as the fabrics around her mother's broach begin to tear.

"No-!"

But just before he can rip it off-

A blur of brown comes out of nowhere as Akko leaps down from Diana's shoulder and onto his greedy hand. She opens her mouth wide and clamps her sharp teeth down on his fingers.

"W-What the hell?!"

Hollering, the boy reels back, releasing Diana as he howls in pain. Akko cries out as she's flung across the room.

Diana's heart seizes as she watches the little brown body disappear into the crowds.

" _Akko!_ "

With all the commotion now, people begin rushing toward the man in a stupor, trying to restrain him and escort him to the door. Diana pushes her way through, frantically scouring the floor for any signs of Akko. There are so many people moving around stepping over every inch of the place-

Somehow, she manages to spot her through it all. Akko had somehow managed to grab onto a table cloth before hitting the floor. Diana's heart soars with relief as she calls for her.

"Akko!"

The little mouse perks up and turns to look back at her.

"Diana!"

"Do not move! I will-"

But before she can reach her, there's more shouting and hollering from behind her as the troublesome guest starts spouting curses. Diana doesn't look back.

But suddenly more people are running over and shouting, and it sounds like a fight is breaking out. Someone knocks against the table and Akko loses her grip.

She falls to the floor where dozens of giant shoes and boots are smashing all around her. She has no choice but to run, dodging as many people as she can, frantically trying to look up and ahead and around and behind her all at once. Some people notice her and shriek.

Everything is so loud. It's deafening to her sensitive ears. The entire world is shaking all around her.

She's so discombobulated she can't even figure out which way the tables are where she could take shelter. Her instincts in this body take over, and she doesn't even think to change forms. All she can think to do is run. Just _run_ -

In the commotion, Diana loses sight of her as Akko takes off. Desperately, Diana scans the floors as people pass her by, all headed for the dispute behind her. She searches, pushes forward, searches again and again. Her heart is in her throat, pounding so thickly she can barely breathe past the pressure filling her chest.

"Akko! Akko!"

She looks beneath the tables but finds nothing.

Only when the last of the guests have hurried to the other side of the room does Diana finally find her.

And her heart stops altogether.

"Ah... kko...?"

Her little brown body is on its side.

She's just lying there.

_Motionless._

Diana had missed her by only seconds.

" _No_..."

She staggers forward, and the strength drains from her body. She collapses mere inches away from where Akko lays. Stinging, blinding tears well up behind her eyes, spilling heat over her cheeks.

Diana reaches for her with hands that tremble in terror. Her stomach gnarls. She feels sick.

Her quivering fingertips brush softly against Akko's fur. Carefully, so carefully, Diana scoops Akko into her palm and cradles her against her chest.

"No... oh _please_ no..."

Her tears drip down and stain Akko's fur.

But when Diana gets a better look at her, she can tell she's still breathing.

"Akko...?"

A second later, Akko's little nose twitches.

She's still alive.

Fueled by relief and fear alike, Diana pushes herself to her feet. Cupping Akko in her hands, she keeps her close to her chest and runs as quickly as she can down the hallways, bound for her room.

"Please... please, Akko..."

Diana keeps one hand lightly on top of her so she won't be jostled.

Her room is in sight when she feels the soft body in her hands begin to twitch.

But it isn't the soft kind of movement she would expect from a mouse waking up from a daze.

No. It's a spastic kind of motion as her body jerks inadvertently, without control or consent.

"No..." Diana begs. "No, please-"

But a second later, the small body in her palms vanishes in a plume of smoke.

Akko's full human weight fills Diana's arms, causing her to stumble and drop to her knees. Diana only just barely manages to cradle Akko's head from the fall, but the sudden weight aggravates her injured shoulder. Crying out in pain, Diana struggles to get Akko back into her arms.

She's completely limp.

Diana staggers, and one of her shoes falls off. She sobs in pain and in terror, all but dragging herself to her door with Akko against her chest. She pushes her good shoulder against it to force it open, but she can't even make it as far as the bed.

She falls to her knees on the floor, her left arm entirely numbed from pain, all the way from her shoulder to her fingertips. She slumps over Akko, lying her gently on her back. Her head rolls limply to one side, and she doesn't move. Diana's shaking so badly she almost misses Akko's cheek when she tries to touch it.

"Akko... A-Akko..."

If she's back in her natural form now, it means she's either unconscious or-

"Akko? Please, no... please..."

If she'd been stepped on while in her mouse form, it makes no difference what form she has now. Even if Diana can't see any blood, Akko's organs and bones could still be crushed.

Diana's never been more terrified in all her life. It feels as though her stomach is on fire, yet simultaneously weighted with bricks. She can barely breathe with how hard she's crying, yet still trying to be as gentle as possible in touching her.

"Akko...?"

Still, she doesn't move.

Diana places a hand on Akko's chest, but she herself is shaking so badly she can't discern if Akko is breathing or not.

Slowly, gingerly, Diana lowers her head to Akko's collar, biting back her sobs to listen.

And-

And there's a pulse.

It's slow, but it's steady.

Far too slow and steady for Diana to mistake it as her own.

Sitting up, she combs her fingers through Akko's bangs and down the sides of her face, wishing she'd stop shaking so much.

"Akko..."

She trails her hand down over Akko's chest, the presses lightly along either of her sides and across her stomach.

Her ribs aren't broken. Nothing is crushed or dysfunctional. But even so, Diana doesn't dare risk touching her with too much force.

In her relief, Diana curls in on herself, sobbing into her lap, keeping her good hand on Akko's stomach.

She knows Akko is all right now. But she just can't stop crying.

The sounds of her anguish fill the entire room as she tries in vain to calm herself down.

Those are the only sounds Akko hears now as her senses gradually come back to her. Choked sobs and thin breaths...

_Diana...?_

She knows it's Diana crying, but Akko struggles to remember how to open her eyes.

When she eventually does, she finds herself back in Diana's bedroom, looking at the ceiling. There's a dullness in her stomach that prevents her from sitting up right away.

But the second she sees Diana there next to her, crumpled up and crying into her knees-

"D... Diana?!"

And to Diana, it feels like she's in a dream. She isn't sure if she's heard Akko's voice for real or not. But nonetheless, she pushes herself up with her good arm and lifts her face.

She finds Akko bracing herself on her elbows, her eyes wide in panic. But she's _alive_.

"Akko!"

Diana reaches for her, slipping her good arm beneath her shoulders and cradling her against her lap. Akko pushes herself up all the way into a sitting position in spite of the pain in her stomach.

"Diana-" she gasps. "W-What happened? Wh-Why are you-" She feels her own tears already dripping down. Just the sight of Diana like this makes her so scared.

But Diana only cries in relief now that she's awake.

"Akko-" Choking on her breath, Diana does her best to pull Akko in to her with only one arm. "I-I had thought... you... you were..."

"M-Me?" Akko parrots. "I-I'm fine! Someone kicked me by accident, th-that's all, Diana! It knocked me out b-but I'm okay!"

Diana breaks down into her shoulder.

"I... I had thought... you'd gotten crushed... that you..."

"I didn't!" Akko wraps her arms around Diana tightly. "I'm okay, Diana. I'm right here. I'm okay."

Diana only cries harder. She can't help herself. There's a turmoil in her chest and a pain in her shoulder, but none of it compares to the relief that's flooding through her veins.

Akko whimpers and rubs her girlfriend's back softly.

"Diana? Diana...?"

The white-haired witch shakes her head, trying to catch her breath.

"I had thought... I'd lost you, Akko..."

"You didn't," she whispers. "I-I'm right here, Diana. Is... Is that why you're crying? Is that the only reason...?"

"The... The _only..._?" Diana pushes herself back to look Akko in the eyes. "Akko, I had thought you were _dead_ -"

"But I'm not!" she repeats, hugging her again. "I'm not, Diana. I'm okay. J-Just breathe, okay? Take a deep breath..." She wants Diana to feel for herself that she's here, that she's all right. Akko softens her voice. "What I meant is... are you... are you okay? I mean th-that guy... he didn't... did he hurt-"

As she says it, Akko remembers how the man had wretched Diana's shoulder. Gasping, Akko quickly pulls back and lets go of her. "I-I'm sorry! Did I hurt you, Diana? I'm sorry!" She can see now that Diana's left arm is all but limp at her side, and Akko had been squeezing it all this time. "I'm s-sorry, Diana, I-I didn't-"

"Akko..." Diana drapes her right arm across both of Akko's shoulders, cradling the back of her neck and pulling her into a partial embrace. "I am fine. He did not hurt me... that has nothing to do with... why I am upset. I was merely so... so _scared_ for you, Akko. I truly... _truly_ thought I had lost you..."

And at last, Akko's able to breathe a sigh of relief to know that man hadn't done anything worse to Diana, hadn't hit her or stricken her or threatened her more. When she glances down at Diana's collar, she sees the broach still there on her chest.

"Thank goodness..." Akko wraps her arms around Diana again, but this time makes sure to put them beneath Diana's, close to her sides rather than on top of her shoulders. "I thought that creep might've done something..."

To Akko's surprise, she composes herself before Diana does, which speaks volumes to just how terrified her girlfriend had been. Easing away a little, Akko kisses her cheeks in turn, resting her forehead against hers. Over and over she whispers. "It's okay... It's okay, Diana..."

And at last, Diana begins to breathe a little easier. Just getting to hold Akko like this, to feel and hear for herself that she's all right, has reassured her of reality.

With a heavy sigh interrupted by a small hiccup, Diana cups her girlfriend's cheek with her good hand and kisses her. It's soft but desperate, and Akko can feel how her lips quiver. She hugs Diana again, taking care not to touch her injured shoulder.

"He hurt you..." she murmurs. "That jerk... I should've bit him harder."

Diana rubs her cheek against hers affectionately.

"It is all right."

"But it still hurts?"

"...Not enough to warrant concern."

"It could be dislocated," Akko mutters. "I've had that happen to me a lot as a kid. Lemme fix it. I-Is that okay?"

Diana has to admit the throbbing pain in her shoulder feels like it's burning her slowly. She dips her head.

"Then please... if you could..."

"Yeah, of course!"

Akko gently rests her hands on Diana's dislocated shoulder, trying to get a sense for how slack the joint is. Once she's ready, she pecks Diana's cheek in apology right as she presses and pushes in just the right way.

There's a clicking sort of feeling, followed by another rush of pain. But what would've made most people yelp only makes Diana take in a sharp breath and wince a little. As soon as it's done, Akko immediately wraps her in another hug.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Do not be... thank you, Akko." As the pain ebbs away, Diana returns the embrace once again, opening her hands as wide as they can go in order to cover as much of Akko's back as possible, curling her fingers into her clothes and hair. "Not simply for this... but for everything you have done for me tonight."

"You're welcome," Akko murmurs. "But I still wish I'd bitten that guy harder."

Diana finally feels well enough to chuckle.

However, as Akko's mind finally begins to wander back to thoughts of the ruined banquet, she grimaces.

"Uh... i-is everything... gonna be okay...?"

She doesn't need to elaborate in order for Diana to know what she means. Diana considers the question, then pulls away briefly.

"That man made a scene, so everyone knows for certain he was at fault. There were dozens of witnesses who saw what he did. The commotion will be blamed on him as it should be."

"That's good," Akko smiles. "At least you won't get looked down on for it. Sorry he ruined your banquet... and your pretty shawl..." Tentatively, Akko reaches for the broach with the unicorn emblem. Diana does the same, brushing her fingers over Akko's.

"At the very least, he did not get his hands on this precious heirloom. And I have you to thank for that as well, Akko." Diana pulls her in for yet another kiss.

As she kisses back, Akko wipes away the last of the tear trails from Diana's face.

When they part, Akko nuzzles her nose to her girlfriend's, her voice still soft with worry.

"So... you're okay...? I mean, for the most part...?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah!"

One more hug.

Then, they help each other to their feet.

Only now does Akko realize Diana only has one shoe.

And only now does it click for her that she'd passed out in mouse form in the ballroom and woken in human form back here.

"W-Wait! D-Did you carry me all the way here, Diana? And when your shoulder was dislocated?!"

Her girlfriend dips her head.

"It was the only thing I could think to do at the time. I was in such a panic..."

"Gosh, Diana..." Akko has to hug her again. "You saved me, too. If it weren't for you, I really might've gotten stepped on."

"Please," Diana murmurs. "I would prefer not to think about something so awful."

"Right. Sorry." Akko brushes another soft kiss onto her cheek.

From there, she guides Diana over to her bed and has her sit down while Akko herself insists on going out to fetch her other shoe. Diana tries to stop her.

"Anna will surely find it, Akko. It is not important."

But Akko turns around and grins.

"Nope! It's gotta be me who returns the princess' lost shoe!"

And with that declaration she opens the door and hurries out.

Diana waits a little anxiously. Everyone should still be in the main ballroom right now, so there's only a small chance of anyone coming this way who might spot Akko.

Thankfully, she only has to wait and worry for another minute before Akko comes back with the lost shoe on her finger. She closes the door and crosses the room, dropping dramatically to her knees in front of Diana. Diana plays along and raises her bare foot. Akko slips the shoe into place and nods approvingly.

"A perfect fit. This means we are destined for one another!"

"Of course it fits. It is _my_ shoe, Akko."

"I knooow~" She stands up, only to softly tackle Diana back onto the bed, draping an arm across her stomach. Akko nuzzles her, then starts peppering kisses all over her before she comes to a quick halt. "Oh! I don't wanna mess up the dress your mom gave you." She moves herself off of her girlfriend and helps her sit up.

"I plan to change anyway," Diana says. "I do not intend to go back to that banquet. It was at an end anyway."

She unfastens her mother's broach and lays it carefully on her nightstand, then removes the damaged shawl to have it repaired at a later date. She puts away her shoes, then selects a nightgown to change into.

While she's in the bathroom, Akko goes to her own bag, pulls out her pajamas, and waits for her turn.

After having washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair, Diana emerges several moments later in her nightgown, and Akko stares. It's sleeveless, falls to her knees, and is made of blue silk. She can't wait to cuddle her in it.

But for now, Diana motions for Akko to take her turn, so the brunette scurries into the bathroom.

In the meantime, Diana puts away her dress to be cleaned and ironed tomorrow. Shortly afterward, Anna comes to check on her and informs her about what's happened with the drunken guest. He'd been seen off the property, and no one at all had believed his story about Diana being rude to him.

After Anna reassures her that everything went smoothly, Diana reassures her maid that she's all right and intends to retire for the night. Anna respectfully takes her leave.

Akko waits until she hears the main door close, then steps out of the bathroom in her t-shirt and pajama shorts.

"So... everything's okay?"

"It would seem so."

"Phew! Thank goodness!"

Akko drops her uniform into her bag to pack properly in the morning. Right now she has more important things to do.

She skips over to Diana and hugs her around her stomach, rubbing her cheek against the soft fabrics of her nightgown and the fluffy feeling of her hair.

"Ahhh~ Finally, I get to have you to myself for a whole night!"

"I suppose we should make the most of it."

Diana turns off the main light and guides Akko to bed. She pulls the blankets back, but Akko hesitates. Sleeping on top of the covers earlier hadn't been a problem for her, but for some reason the idea of going underneath them now seems like she might be invading on Diana's personal space somehow.

Sensing her nervousness, Diana lies down first, then pats the space beside her invitingly.

"Lay down, Akko. It is rather chilly tonight."

And Akko can't jump into bed quickly enough knowing that Diana needs warming up.

Giggling, she wastes no time in letting her arms find their way around Diana, pulling her in close. Diana mirrors the embrace, pulling up the blankets over Akko's exposed back to keep her warm as well. Akko snuggles up close, nestling her face into Diana's shoulder. She can feel Diana's heart thrumming up against her chest.

"Hee, isn't this exciting?" Akko whispers. "We get a whole night together!"

"Indeed we do."

Squealing softly, Akko locks her arms around Diana's back and pulls her on top of her chest. Akko leans up to peck her nose and wherever else she can.

Diana moves her arms to either side of Akko's head, bracing her weight on her forearms as she finds her girlfriend's lips. In contrast to Akko's more excited movements, Diana's are much slower. Akko knows Diana has trouble keeping up with her sometimes, so she willingly slows things down to better suit Diana's preferred pace.

As soon as Diana breaks the kiss to breathe, Akko turns onto her side and lightly pushes Diana down, switching their positions so Akko lies on top. She's very gentle when pressing her weight down on her, waiting until Diana's hands find their way onto her back and shoulders, and bring her down. Cradling the back of Akko's head, she pulls her in for another kiss.

Akko takes her time in kissing her now, trying to savor every second of this paradise. She plants tiny kisses over Diana's cheeks, trailing them down to her collarbone. Akko giggles and nestles herself in, hugging her. She can both hear and feel Diana's pulse in her neck. She sighs when she feels the soft hands in her hair, nails stroking lightly down her back.

After a few moments of simply enjoying the treatment and listening to Diana's heart, Akko lifts her face and kisses her lips chastely.

Diana lets out a small hum. It's brief, quiet, and cute.

It's a sound that's just... happy. So happy.

Akko's never heard it before. But she makes it her mission to hear it again.

Even if not tonight, she'll work hard to make Diana feel relaxed and happy enough to make that little sound again one day. Hopefully every day. Multiple times a day.

From there, Diana's motions begin to slow down. She shifts, indicating she wants to change positions, so Akko slips off of her.

They lie on their sides just as they had earlier in the day, facing one another. Diana rests her forehead against Akko's and bumps their noses. She gives Akko a look of pure fondness, as though she's something precious.

Akko can only pray she makes Diana feel the same way.

Without speaking, they come together for another kiss, a little fuller this time. It's followed by a series of shorter, lighter ones.

Until at last, Akko lets out a yawn. Diana falls victim to the contagiousness of it and does the same. Akko sighs one last time, snuggling up to Diana's chest.

"We gotta be up early..."

"Indeed we do."

Diana rests her chin atop Akko's head, thankful to be able to hold her comfortably like this without the fear of squishing her. Akko wiggles as close as possible to her and finally shuts her eyes.

"Mmn, night, Diana..."

Diana kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight, Akko. Rest well."

Diana closes her eyes in turn.

With the worries of the banquet now behind her, Diana wraps Akko safely in her arms, and sleeps soundly beside her until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'd been wanting to do something with mouse!Akko for a while, so this was what I thought of. I'm sure there are plenty of fics where they dance together at a party/banquet, but how many fics have Akko in mouse form accompanying Diana hmm?
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
